


In Your Arms

by Duchesse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Selfship, asra being a kinda horny fluff cloud, gender-neutral, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Despite the desire for things to go deeper for you both, the gravity of the situation made it enough for him just to be in your arms.[Asra | Reader].





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was taking another round of requests on Tumblr and this one just requested Asra content either NSFW or fluffy.

He had come to you with eyes ablaze and half-lidded, something a wry and knowing smile curled onto his lips. There was a flush to his skin, sprawling from his ears to his cheeks as he had knelt before where you sat. While you were no stranger to his touch and warmth, his actions had been bolder as of recent–gentle caresses, longing looks, and his hands almost certainly finding yours without a need for you to air a word.

“You’re so lovely.” He whispered heavily against your skin, hot breath fanning where his lips touched, leaving the cool air to slither in and send goose-flesh racing down your body. You felt his lithe fingers grip the side of your thigh as he nuzzled his face against you, those plush lips memorizing the curve of your knee and tempting you to reach for his hair.

Your throat bobbed when he moved closer, trailing to your thigh and smoothing his hand across the texture of your skin, seeming to enjoy the sensation. The thought crossed your mind to lean back and let him have his way; you both knew this was something you desperately craved, the unspoken words gave way to hungry stares and touches that lasted far too long.

And yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to accept it. Not as things were now.

Perhaps you had tensed without realizing, but his motions ceased and he fixed you with a look that seared into your mind, powerful and bright as an ember. “Are you not enjoying it? Do you want me to stop?”

He hesitated at the last, lips pressing thin for a flash when you nodded and pushed your body away from him. And despite the way his eyes betrayed his words, and the rasp in his throat made it difficult to keep meeting his stare–he relented and crawled closer.

“It’s not a good time, Asra. I’m sorry.” You said, scratching your nape while your eyes searched the room away from him. “Maybe when we find some answers.”

“That’s just like you,” he replied, a coarse laugh rising from his throat. “Putting duty above things you want. That’s one thing I admire–no, love about you.”

You nearly seized at the weight of his body lowering on you, his arms circling your waist as he nestled his head against your chest. He didn’t try anything else, you knew he wouldn’t anyway, so you eased into his embrace and traced your knuckles across his cheek.

“Shouldn’t we be looking for those answers, Asra?” you asked neutrally, but reclined a little further. “We’re not going to figure out anything holing up here all day and night.”

His reply was immediate, “That’s fine with me.”

You tutted, unfurling your fingers to slither into his hair and knot the soft locks around them. At fluid movements against his scalp, you felt him pushing even closer to you, arms locking around your waist and legs stretched out behind him. You weren’t going anywhere.

Despite the gravity of events going on around you, this moment was pure bliss, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> MAKE SURE TO LEMME KNOW IF YOU ENJOYED, FOLKS!!


End file.
